Aguas de frustración
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Ella, una verdadera reina, dispuesta a derramar sangre por sus subordinados, se acercó a aquellos que no inspiraban más que oscuridad, tragedias y malos augurios. Él, hijo de tan respetable esplendor de gobernante, huyó a pesar que su reino estaba en riesgo de ruina, aferrándose a su cobardía e inseguridad.


¡Hola! Este es un fic que trata sobre un personaje que casi nadie toma en cuenta. No lo mencioné antes porque quizá no lo leerían y pues...en verdad me gustó escribir esta pieza.

Sin más, creo que es hora de empezar, espero y les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y razas no me pertenecen

* * *

**_Aguas de frustración_**

Sentado a la orilla de un río se encuentra un joven y noble príncipe, observando a la nada mientras sus pequeñas manos sostienen una bella y envidiable caña de pescar. Suspira, y eleva la mirada para contemplar los dominios que alguna vez fueron de su linaje y ahora eran responsabilidad de su madre, y anteriormente de su fallecido padre. Volvió a soltar un suave y sereno suspiro nostálgico, el sólo pensar que algún día esas grandes y encubiertas tierras coloristas serían su herencia, lo obligaban a disfrutar su joven edad, y los escasos años que le quedaban sin muchas responsabilidades. No tenía amigos además de su propia madre, era un príncipe solitario, modesto, y verdaderamente humilde, delicado y trasluciente de su finura; sin embargo, era muy inseguro de sí mismo. Había oído de sus subordinados lo mucho que algunos envidiaban su suerte de poseer sangre noble, y la verdad, no entendía el por qué. Era cierto, ser el hijo de la gobernante traía consigo gran cantidad de beneficios y facilidades, como el hecho que nunca padecería hambre o sed, o alguna falta de dinero; aún así, ser un príncipe le tornaba frustrante, y hasta aterrador en algunos casos. Desde lo alto observaba a los niños zora como él jugar y divertirse en las aguas, riendo y disfrutando de sus infancias, bajando al lago Hylia o buscando jugar en las aldeas cercanas, sobretodo las que poseían aguas termales; en su caso, tenía prohibido salir de los dominios a no ser que sea totalmente necesario, y junto a su progenitora. En el instante en el cual estaba más inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, sintió cómo el hilo de la caña de pescar tiró con fuerza. Enseguida se puso en pie, y tiró con fuerza, consiguiendo un pez bastante grande y admirable. Sonrió un poco, no por nada tenía la fama del mejor pescador de toda la tribu, sin embargo, tenía un muy buen corazón, por lo que dejó ir al animal, no sin antes asegurarse que no le hubiera hecho daño. Observó el cielo una vez más antes de adentrarse a sus aposentos, donde su madre lo esperaba y donde debía pasar la mayoría del tiempo. Entrecerró sus bellos ojos esmeralda, observando a la noche caer. Un poco extrañado avanzó hacia donde debía ir sin dejar de observar el cielo; ¿No era un poco temprano para el anochecer? Detuvo su andar y siguió observando el cielo. No había estrella alguna, siquiera rastro de la blanca luna. Le resultó en verdad extraño, las noches en Hyrule no eran así, éstas eran un paisaje extraordinario, salpicado de estrellas luminosas y alumbrada por la redonda y majestuosa luna. Se frotó un ojo, tal vez era producto de su imaginación. Dio un giro al rostro y se adentró cerca al trono, donde halló a su amada madre sentada. Se acercó a ella, y se sentó en su regazo, observando a ese par de ojos que él heredó.

— Madre... — murmuró en voz baja — esta noche no es como las otras.

La reina Rutela acarició la cabeza de su único hijo de manera maternal — ¿A qué te refieres, Ralis querido? ¿No hay luna o estrellas? — rió levemente ante su propia broma, pero la inalterable expresión serena y suave característica de su hijo la hizo mermar su risa.

— Así es — suspiró el pequeño, posando sus manos de manera elegante en su propio regazo — ¿Cómo es que lo supo, madre?

Rutela observó a su hijo con suma extrañeza. Enseguida puso en pie delicadamente a su heredero y por consiguiente ella lo hizo también. Le tomó la mano al joven zora, y se dirigió a la salida de sus aposentos.

— Me gustaría observar la noche contigo, hijo — sonrió aparentemente ignorando a la pregunta de su niño.

Y ambos, madre de hijo, andaron tomados de la mano a visualizar el cielo carente de estrellas y luna. Los ojos de la reina adoptaron un aire de preocupación, definitivamente eso que observaba no era normal ni en lo más mínimo. A no ser...

— Esto, mi pequeño, es a lo que se llama crepúsculo — dijo sin dejar de avanzar y dando las buenas noches a los guardias — sucede cuando la luna se posiciona frente al sol, por esa razón, a pesar que no hay ni estrellas ni nada, todo se ve iluminado.

Y era cierto, el anaranjado paisaje crepuscular era algo totalmente nuevo para el joven príncipe. Sonrió un poco, había aprendido algo nuevo sin necesidad de libros o maestros. Sin poder evitarlo abrazó levemente a su madre, al ver tal belleza con un toque profundo y oscuro en el cielo, se sentía ciertamente contento. ¿Qué podría sino significar tal preciosura? Estaba seguro que significaba algo bueno, no era muy optimista, pero su propia inteligencia podría descifrar gran número de inferencias. Sintió los cálidos brazos maternales rodeándolo también, y enseguida una sonrisa tierna se esbozó en su rostro.

En ese momento, no supo el por qué, recordó cuánto adoraba a su madre.

El ambiente familiar y tierno fue apagándose al momento en el que ambos oyeron choques de lanzas y gritos de dolor y lucha desde abajo de la cascada. La reina zora tomó la mano de su hijo, y se asomó a observar de dónde provenían esos sonidos. Ralis dilató la mirada al notar un hombre enmascarado, que se acercaba junto a unas criaturas nada confiables. Soltó un jadeo de miedo, negándose a acercarse a tal lugar. Sintió a su madre querer seguir con su andar, pero él mismo la retenía.

— No vayas, madre — la observó suplicante y le tomó con más fuerza la mano — No me dejes aquí, no quiero quedarme solo.

— Ralis... — la reina fue soltando poco a poco la mano de su hijo — Todo va a estar bien...

El pequeño no dejaba de observarla con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos — ¿Lo prometes?

Rutela depositó un beso maternal en la frente de su adorado hijo — Lo prometo. Sólo no vayas a moverte de aquí. ¿Sí? — le sonrió amablemente — Nuestro reino nos necesita.

Ralis asintió dudoso, tomándose las manos como si eso le brindara más seguridad. Observó a su madre descender a sus dominios por la gran cascada, limitándose a sólo verla, mas no acompañarla o moverse.

Cuando menos lo notó, estaba temblando.

Temblaba por un mal presentimiento. Un pequeño dolor se instauraba en su pecho a modo de corazonada. Sentía ganas de correr, de escapar, pero la promesa de su progenitora y su deber como próximo gobernante podían controlar su voluntad. Sus ojos derramaron una lágrima de temor al ver cómo ese hombre se acercaba a su madre, y cómo más de esas criaturas aparecían e iban contra los guerreros de su raza. Empezó a retroceder, evitando que sus propios guardias lo vieran. Respiró hondo en busca de tranquilidad, pero no podía conseguirlo. Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al ver más y más de esas criaturas, parecían multiplicarse, y sólo lograban que él se desesperaba. Su mente no pudo más, abrazó el pendiente que llevaba al cuello, regalando un beso a aquel coral, el cual le recordaba a su querida madre, pidiéndole perdón por su acto de cobardía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a un pequeño atajo a Hyrule de emergencia que él mismo había descubierto, pero que permanecía vigilado por los guardias para que el joven no huyera del palacio. Corrió salpicando lágrimas amargas, escuchando cómo un guardia lo llamaba, pidiéndole que se detuviera. No quiso escucharlo, y simplemente salió hacia el mundo desconocido el cual soñó con conocer. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su propio pecho, y sin dejar de tomar el coral con la mano, corrió sin rumbo a pesar que su anatomía no estuviera adaptada a la tierra firme.

No tenía la menor idea de hacia donde se dirigía, sólo sabía que mientras más lejos estuviera de su reino, posiblemente estaría más a salvo. Lloró desconsolado en su carrera, sintiendo cómo la culpa empezaba a traerle pensamientos dolientes y lamentables.

_"Soy un cobarde, un verdadero cobarde"_

Siguió corriendo, sin dejar de pensar en su reino, en lo que esas criaturas podrían hacerle a tan bello reino, pero por sobretodo, la tristeza lo embargó al pensar en...

Su madre.

Ella, una verdadera reina, dispuesta a derramar sangre por sus subordinados, se acercó a aquellos que no inspiraban más que oscuridad, tragedias y malos augurios.

Él, hijo de tan respetable esplendor de gobernante, huyó a pesar que su reino estaba en riesgo de ruina, aferrándose a su cobardía e inseguridad.

No pudo más, y se dejó caer al césped, a llorar con tristeza, culpa, decepción de sí mismo, frustración y otras emociones más. Se sintió impotente, era simplemente una vergüenza para su alcurnia, a pesar de ser sólo un niño de apenas diez años, no podía sentirse tranquilo. No tenía paz en su corazón, no tenía más que tristeza, el alma lo carcomía. ¿Qué pensaría cualquiera en ese momento? ¿Es que no amaba a su madre lo suficiente como para quedarse junto a ella? No, no era cierto, amaba a su madre, era el único ser que en verdad le importaba. Apuñó los ojos, sintiendo su honor como príncipe desmoronarse sin compasión. Debía buscar una manera de calmar su angustia. ¿Volver? Ni le daba una oportunidad a esa opción, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, menos de cómo regresar, además que estaba seguro que ese guardia ya había dado la voz de su acto. No podría enfrentarse a los ojos de los habitantes zora, después de su acto. Debía ayudar, debía ser un príncipe.

Eso era...

Necesitaban...

Ayuda...

De los humanos...

No se le ocurrió de otra, sabía de la existencia de la princesa Zelda, después de todo, era un príncipe también, y habían logrado verse las caras en alguna reunión de nobles. A pesar de no recibir a los humanos muy a menudo, necesitaba hacer algo, lo que sea. Ella era una princesa responsable, que ya había llegado a la madurez, sabía que contaba con su ayuda.

Y al observar al horizonte, observó la silueta de un majestuoso castillo. Sonrió un poco, se frotó suavemente los ojos, secándose las lágrimas por consiguiente, y emprendió su corrida hacia el castillo. Debía de informar a la princesa del reino de Hyrule sobre el asalto a su reino, para darle una razón a su huida más que la cobardía. Corría por los campos, en sus sueños corría sintiéndose meramente en libertad, respirando la frescura del exterior, y olvidando esas redes que lo tenían encadenado a la vida en el encierro. Mas ahora, corría en busca de disipar su angustia, objetándose en salvar a su reino, el reino que algún día sería de él, deseaba que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él, deseaba que el alma de su padre notara que él no quería fallar en su memoria, todo eso le dio fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino empezó a sentirse un poco débil.

En un momento como ese, entendió el por qué los Zora si eran seres anfibios no vivían en lugares sin agua.

Eso era, el correr hasta no sentir las piernas (Además de su dificultad para ir a velocidad constante por las aletas) y respirar por la boca, lograron agotarlo en menos de lo que él esperaba. Sentía su piel seca, ya no tan reluciente y viva.

Quería agua. Un riachuelo, un lago, un charco...lo que sea...

Aunque, al levantar la vista, observó que el castillo ya no estaba tan lejano como cuando inició su carrera. Con fuerza de voluntad siguió caminando, ya no podía correr, pero avanzaba a paso ligero. Tragaba saliva para calmar su necesidad, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar el crepúsculo, sólo observando con determinación aquel gran palacio. Todo andaba bien, sonreía, no había tomado en cuenta cuánto tiempo había traspasado desde su huida, mas no le importaba, su madre le prometió que todo estaría bien, confiaba en ella, después de eso, los caballeros de Hyrule los ayudarían, todo volvería a la normalidad, regresaría a su reino y sería feliz junto a su madre, sin importarle sentirse sofocado por estar encerrado. Luego de esa experiencia, no volvería a presentar queja alguna, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

Todo eso lo hacía recuperarse, tanto espiritual como físicamente.

Ya se hacía una imagen de su madre, con los brazos extendidos, esperando a abrazarlo, y agradeciéndole por su gran trabajo, llenándolo de besos fraternales, y diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Cuando entonces, un buen golpe en su frágil espalda lo hizo caer al suelo pesadamente.

Soltó un suave gemido de dolor, y al intentar levantarse, otro golpe lo volvió a tumbar en el césped.

Una pierna lo giró con brusquedad para quedar boca arriba, con los ojos entreabiertos, pudo observar a su agresor.

Era el mismo que trajo sus criaturas y tropas a su reino, con su yelmo espeluznante y sus espadas en mano. Se asustó, e intentó huir, pero la debilidad volvió a acecharlo, haciendo que el captor riera a carcajadas.

— Así que...Ralis ¿Eh? — se carcajeó el ser maligno, seguido de risas del resto de soldados y criaturas — ¿No te han enseñado a no escaparte de casa, mocoso idiota?

Una fuerte patada en el estómago lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre. Enseguida volvió a llorar. Sus lagrimas no hacían más que divertir a todos los atacantes. Con el rabillo del ojo observó a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado, esta vez no había manera de huir.

— ¿Q-quién eres tú? — preguntó con inocencia y dolor entre sollozos — ¿P-por qué vienes a m-molestarnos?

— Mi nombre, su "alteza" — lo último lo dijo en tono burlón — Es Zant, y es mi voluntad reinar todo lo que se me venga en gana.

— M-mi madre es la reina — afirmó sin perder la inocencia de sus palabras — e-ella es la reina de los zora, y t-tú no...

— See — rió burlándose y alzó al niño desde el cuello. Al instante, le dio una sonora bofetada, y con ello se oyó el alarido del pequeño — Pues ya no lo será más, tú y todo tu estúpido reino estarán bajo mi poder ahora, y algunos de tus habitantes ya tienen claro qué sucederá si se oponen ante mi reinado.

El joven príncipe lo miró con terror, incapaz de responder, intentó hacer que aquel ser lo soltara. Agitó las piernas con desesperación, y sintió como se iba ahogando cuando empezó a apretarle del cuello y, además, golpearle en las branquias.

— ¿Es este el próximo gobernante zora? — le susurró en el oído de manera siniestra, y enseguida lo lanzó al suelo con brusquedad — _No me sorprendería que en unos años esa lamentable raza se extinguiera..._

Esas palabras le dolieron más que todos los golpes recibidos. Se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, rogando compasión. No quería que eso sucediera, desearía que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla. "Sólo soy un niño" fueron las palabras que murmuró, sin embargo, Zant no dejó sus carcajadas, y siguió lastimándolo con sus golpes.

En medio de todo ese abuso, lograba oír las voces de los soldados de la oscuridad, que con sus palabras le acuchillaban el corazón.

_"¿Es acaso este lamentable zora el cual gobernará a ese grandioso reino algún día?"_

_"¿Este será el rey de una raza tan grandiosa y hospitalaria?"_

_"El príncipe Ralis no será más que una deshonra a sus ancestros"_

_"No será más que el egoísmo y cobardía hechos en vida"_

_"No vale la pena"_

_"Debería morir"_

Y por un momento, quiso que lo mataran de una vez. No podría vivir con aquel acto de cobardía, y que al intentar enmendarlo se volvió la estupidez más enorme de la historia, estando tan cerca de lograrlo. Lloró en silencio, rezó a Nayru en su mente, pidiéndole que se lo llevara al mundo espiritual de una vez. No podría soportar el hecho de haber fallado de esa manera a todo un reino que algún día por obligación tendrían que proyectar su confianza en él, en Ralis, el Príncipe Zora.

Y para su mala suerte, sus deseos no iban a cumplirse el día de hoy.

— Nah, mejor te dejo vivir — dijo Zant golpeándolo por última vez — para que lleves a tu reino a la destrucción, y vivas inmerso en la tristeza y decepción.

Aún soltando jadeos adoloridos, logró gatear, abriéndose paso entre los soldados, que soltaban burlas, y le escupían o insultaban de manera intensa. Al menos debía intentarlo, aunque muriera en el intento, a pesar de todo eso era lo que deseaba si no lograba salvar a su reino.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es hilarante! — se burló Zant, dándose la vuelta — Dejemos a ese estúpido niño... no va a soportar mucho... y si lo hace... mala suerte para los zora..._o lo que queda de ellos_...

Quiso creer que no escuchó la última frase. Siguió gateando, sentía mucho la falta de hidratación en su piel. No derramaba lágrimas, estaba tan dolido y débil que ni de eso podría jactarse. Pensó en su madre, en su mente le pedía perdón una y otra vez. Quería verla, necesitaba sus mimos y cariños para sentirse seguro y con ganas de vivir. No tenía derecho a ser un príncipe, y se maldijo por haberse quejado de serlo, contradiciéndose en su mente. Sentía que se odiaba, y que si su reino estaba destruido, ¿De qué serviría su vida? ¿A qué gobernaría? Después de lo que sucedió... ¿Quién lo querría como príncipe?

Poco a poco el gateo fue convirtiéndose en un arrastre de debilidad. Llegó hasta el puente de Hyrule, y con una amarga sonrisa, siguió como pudo. Respiró pesadamente sin dejar de avanzar como podía. Su vista se nublaba, empezó a dejar de sentir su propio cuerpo, y la sed aguijoneándole con el pasar de los segundos.

Llegó en un momento en el cual...a la entrada del pueblo del castillo...su cuerpo no le dio para más, y se dejó caer al borde del colapso.

"He fallado"

Poco a poco su vista fue oscureciéndose, tomó con fuerza el pendiente de su madre. Sentía que moría, a lo mejor eso estaba sucediendo. No le dolían tanto los golpes a su cuerpo como los golpes al alma. Segundos antes de llegar a la inconsciencia, pudo visualizar un par de ojos verde oliva, y una mirada de preocupación posada sobre él.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¿T-te encuentras bien?

Observó por última vez a una joven muy simpática, quien se cubrió la boca con miedo al ver el estado del joven príncipe.

— Q-quiero estar c-con mi madre

No le salió otra frase más, su voz se escuchaba seca, fría, y deprimida, y hasta cierto punto, suplicante.

Segundos después, se aferró a su pendiente con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, antes de cerrar sus ojos esmeralda, y perder la consciencia, sumergido en angustia total.

* * *

Acepto cualquier clase de crítica (Aunque si fuera constructiva me haría muy feliz ;u;)

Si esto tiene éxito, le haré unas cuantas secuelas :)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
